By God's Grace
by Xx-You're FamILY-xX
Summary: After Anna regains her grace she swears to destroy any demons she could find. A look into Anna's mind and how she deals with the loss of her parents.


When Anna lived as a human she was taught to believe that God forgave all sins and loved each of his children. Now Anna was Anael again, back to her 'full glory' as some would say. Anna had lived 31 years as a human and millennium as an angel of the Lord. She had chosen to be human, she admired the qualities that they had that angels didn't...or rather weren't allowed to have. So yes Anna had chosen to fall, ripping out her grace to be human, her human parents had been Richard and Amy Milton, and in her eyes they were her parents. Not God whom she had never met and doubted would ever forgive her sins.

Yes the term 'God loves all his children' was a joke in her eyes.

Anna's eyes watered as she knelt in front of her parents grave, hand touching the picture that had been placed on the tombstone.

Grief filled her very being, she'd never see them again. She knew they were in heaven together, she hoped so anyways, but trying to contact them would be suicide. She was a rogue angel, she disobeyed. Lucifer had disobeyed as well, she could only assume the orders remained to kill her.

Her eyes hardened, she wasn't going to make it easy, not for the Angels and as for the demons. She'd track them and kill them, any demon, Anna straightened, "I'm sorry." She whispered, "I only wished it hadn't been too late to save you. This isn't the end though, until I am stopped I will destroy as many demons as I can, I swear this to you." She turned and unfurled her wings, "Thank you mom, dad, for everything. I love you."with a single movement of her wings she was gone, only a soft flutter giving any indication she had been there at all.

The first demon she tracked was a low-level black-eyed demon who was in the body of a middle-aged woman, the demon had killed the entire family as well and was currently in the home. She landed in the house, her eyes scanning the home, three dead, two children and a man. The demon was upstairs in the bathroom cleaning the blood off her hands, she flew behind her, "that all seems rather symbolic doesn't it?" She asked, her voice cold, not giving the demon any chance to reply Anna placed her hand on it's forehead, smiting the demon, the woman was dead already with no chance of saving her, she looked away from the woman's corpse, swallowed thickly and moved on.

Landing back at the cemetery, she took deep breaths trying to control the emotions, it would be on the news, she could see the headlines: the woman killed her family before killing herself.

To Anna it was just another four humans who had their lives stolen, it wasn't fair and it made her more determined to do what the rest of heaven didn't: Protect the humans, this was more than just revenge, this was her mission. This was supposed to be the angels mission, she knew it in her heart that the bible had been right, they were the humans guardians and if the rest of heaven wasn't going to help she would do it herself.

That was how it went, day after day, sometimes it would be slower, only or two a day but other times she'd kill upwards of ten. Sometimes she could save the humans while other times she couldn't, those were the kills that burdened her. After the day was done she'd always go back to the cemetery, wings curled around her parents tombstone, her eyes shut. Angels didn't need sleep however she often pictured better times, back before the angels started speaking to her. Family picnics, days at the beach, they had even been saving to visit the Vatican...Every one of the memories would forever be etched in her mind, and in her heart.

Looking around, Anna watched another person kneeling by a grave,A young man whose eyes were filled with too much sorrow. She listened to the words he was whispering, "I promise we'll be together again my darling, by God's grace I assure you that nobody else will take your place. I will always love you."

"And yet we view you as tools," Anna whispered, "Aren't we the fools." unfurling her wings she flapped once and disappeared, another memory seared in her mind.

Anna had always loved to write, as a young child, throughout high school and it was what she went to college for. Her hobby, however was painting, her father used to said that God had gifted her with magic fingers, and said that it was a true gift to be able to express emotions in both words and images. One of her favourite paintings had been her recreation of the Sistine Chapel's ceiling. It had taken her two months to pain in secret and it had been a present for her father on father's day. The look of pure joy had been worth the effort. The hug her father had given her had felt her heart with joy, she knew it was the perfect present.

That had been the memory she was thinking of when she had gone to see Castiel once more, the third time. That had been the memory that she held onto as the angels appeared and grabbed her

Not once in all her existence could she remember the amount of anger as she did the day she was betrayed by Castiel, the one angel she trusted after everything, months after she regained her grace, countless demons killed and this was what brought her down. Deep down she knew that heaven would be the cause for her defeat but somehow it was worse knowing the betrayal

She expected death, not a capture. Why would the orders change? She struggled the entire time, knowing that is was in vain. When she was left in her cell she laid against the wall, her eyes closed, "I promised." She whispered, "I all that I could, I'm sorry that it wasn't more." Even with the change of orders she knew that she'd never see them, never know their fate. It would be another part of her punishment she was sure.

Yes, truly Anna hated the term 'God loved all his children'. But by God's grace she was able to get a small sense of peace as she planned to spend an eternity in the one place she could never call home.


End file.
